Te hare feliz
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: ni idea de que escribir . .
1. Chapter 1

_Hola bueno antes que nada este es un fic de una amiga "yo no ando de buen humor en estos momentos como para escribir algo –que después se pueda arruinar-" ella lo hizo con el fin de hacerme sentir mal… o no se que pedo.. pero bueno.  
>"Si es parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia" :v –siempre quise decir eso- XD<em>

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores-creadores… y aquellos dulces angeles que le dieron la voz a Nanoha, Fate, y mi Hayate ;) (también los demás –**menos yuuno(¿?)**- **

**Te hare feliz.**

Cap 1

Nanoha entraba un poco preocupada a la casa de su novio para darle una noticia que a ella en vez de alegrarle le asusto la idea, tan solo son jóvenes que podrían hacer ambos… o peor aun que su novio no le gustara esa simple idea, y bueno a sus padres de ella menos tal vez maten a Yuuno, oh que posiblemente no quieran verme jamas, y todo por no cuidarnos, ese pequeño ser que ni siquiera tiene la culpa de nada…

–Que hare. "se decía para si Nanoha dando vueltas en la sala y pensando como darle la noticia" se enojara? , Me dejara… me dirá que no es de él?... pero como si solo eh andado solo con el… desde hace años.  
>Se oyó una puerta abrirse se paro de lo rápido que paso el tiempo, solo para ella habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, y en lo cual fueron dos horas, estaba parada ahí sin decir nada, esperado que su presencia no se notara claro estaba a plena vista pero en esos momentos era lo que mas deseaba, al ver que yuuno entraba sobándose su hombro noto que tenia mucho trabajo por hacer, quería salir por donde fuera si era necesario por la misma ventana se aventaría. Se daba la media vuelta cuando oyó su nombre.<p>

–Nanoha que haces aquí tan tarde?... te dejaron tarea, o tienes problemas, sabes que aquí estoy para ti y... bueno estaba un poco ocupado pero te puedo dar el tiempo que quieras "se acercaba a Nanoha para sentarla en el sillón" dime que ocurre te vez pálida, te has cuidado bien?.

–Sa-sabes Yuuno-kun hay un ligero… problema con bueno sobre nosotros "le temblaban las manos y a la vez tenia miedo al ver la reacción de el" y-yo…yo e-estoy…

–Nanoha, si no me lo dices bien como quieres que te entienda "Yuuno estaba confundido, le tomo la mano para darle confianza y sonriéndole" vamos sabes que estoy contigo… y bueno "se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo y un poco sonrojado" tu estas a mi lado después de tanto tiempo que solo me veias como un simple amigo, claro hasta hace poco…

Nanoha se sintió segura y continuo le daba vueltas al asunto platicándole de como le había ido en las clases y que posiblemente le llegue una beca, su sueño de querer ser médico y si seguía asi iría a América para ir a la mejor universidad Harvard, o eso pensó hasta que ocurrió aquel incidente o mas bien un descuido por parte de ella y de yuuno pero por mas que quisiera negarlo ahí estaba la prueba, no era un error, y le quitaba cualquier duda.

–Bueno Yuuno… "lanzo un suspiro y tomando el valor lo dijo sin vacilar" yo estoy… Embarazada! "ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada no queriendo ver la reacción de Yuuno".

–Estas… estas que? "abrió grandes los ojos y parándose de un golpe la miraba in apartar la vista de ella" … n-no es posible los dos estamos…estamos estudiando somos unos jóvenes… tenemos SUEÑOS!, porque no te cuidaste! "se calló al ver la reacción de Nanoha" y-yo lo siento no fue mi, perdón y vete… tengo que pensar en alguna forma de… hablamos mañana Nanoha "acercándose a la puerta y la abrió no queriendo verla".

–En serio no sabia, hasta hace apenas ayer… "salió de la casa sin voltear atrás"

– Descansa Nanoha... mañana hablaremos mejor, y bueno sobre lo otro igual... "cerro la puerta sin saber que Nanoha seguia al otro lado de la puerta a punto de llorar, y el se recargo en la puerta confundido y enfadado a la vez", maldicion...maldicion!.

O_O_O_O_O_O

"_En otra parte: Residencia Testarossa-Harlaown"_

Fate, se levantaba perezosamente, se paro un poco desganada sin querer hacer nada siempre lo mismo, como siempre se preparaba para bañarse cuando de repente aparece su hermana mayor Alicia, haciendo que se despertara completamente.

–Maldición Alicia… sabes que no debes aparecer así! "miraba a su hermana molesta por la forma en que solía despertarla"

–Estas amargada es todo… necesitas un novio… o ya de perdida una novia "sonreía burlonamente" aunque dudo que una persona en su santo juicio te aceptara… "salió corriendo a la cocina para gritar ya estando un poco lejos" AMARGADA!

Fate suspiraba cansadamente ya no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera le gustaba la idea de seguir estudiando lo que su madre le había propuesto aquella vez cuando iba a hacer su examen de ingreso a la Universidad, aun podía recordar aquella frase con tanta claridad pareciendo que apenas se le dijo ayer, _"tienes que estudiar la facultad de medicina, después de todo eres un Testarossa" , _sonreía ya no podía esperar mas de la vida todo a sido un asco desde que ya no vio a aquella persona que la dejaba idiotizada aunque era menor que ella por solo dos años, sentía que eran mas de lo que podía soportar, pensaba que aquella persona ya tenia a un ser amado, y que nunca le correspondería o peor aun que no la volviera a ver jamás solo por irse a América a estudiar, si pasaba la prueba, se lamentaba no poder estudiar lo que ella siempre quiso, se lo comento a su hermana, la apoyaba y le daba ánimos, hasta que lo consiguió tener el permiso de su madre Lindy, pero con una estúpida condición "no dejar la universidad", solo podía hacer una cosa.

Pero le demostraría a su madre que sin importar nada que ella podría hacerlo.

–Yo solo quería estudiar para ser chef… es acaso un pecado?, si claro para un Testarossa lo es… pero para un Harlaown no hay problema ¿verdad?…

–De que tanto balbuceas Fate, si no te apuras llegaras tarde "Chrono salía de su habitación y al ver a Fate preocupada pensó que tal vez sea por esa razón", No te preocupes mama no es así, la conoces además te dieron una oportunidad.

–Si pero si se enteran que deje la Universidad por un tiempo me mataran ambas!...

–No te preocupes mama y Precia ya lo saben, desde hace tiempo, mas bien que lo dejaste hace dos años y eso porque ven que si vas progresando en lo de ser Chef, y aparte que no dejas de estudiar tus enciclopedias "solto una risa" solo no te dejes llevar tanto que olvides como cocinar. "le acaricio su cabeza y fue a la sala"

–onni-chan! No es gracioso eso, "sonrojándose y entrando al baño lo mas rápido que pudo"… entonces yo si puedo….

–Si no te apuras Fate me enfadare contigo…

–Ya voy espera un momento, tengo que ir al restaurant para ver que tal si me quedo o no "sonreía al fin podría trabajar de lo que quería ser después de un largo año de pura practica"

–Pero si fallas entiendes que dejaras esa tontería y tendrás que seguir en la universidad para ser un medico… asi como lo fue tu padre… "miraba seriamente a Fate"

–Si lo se y lo prometí, que si no lo conseguía esta vez lo dejaría y me iría a la universidad de Harvard. "miraba a un lado no queriendo pensar en esa opción".

–Alicia, Chrono, Precia y yo iremos a ver que tal te va entiendes… pase lo que pase se que cumplirás, es todo. "Lindy tomo un sorbo de su café y salió para irse a su destino, el trabajo"

–Suerte, Fate "Alicia y Chrono lo decían al mismo tiempo que se despedían de ella"

o.o.o.o.o.

Paso la tarde en la cocina, feliz y a la vez cocinando hasta que llego el Chef en jefe fue a donde Fate y le hablo para darle a probar su platillo, tomo una cucharada hacia una mueca extraña, al final de probar el platillo le recomendo que le pusiera un poco mas de vinagre y estaría perfecto, Fate no se quedo quieta pensando que su platillo era el mejor de todos asi que lo probo, diciéndole al Chef que si estaba todo perfecto le sonreía sin saber que se arrepentiria mas.

–Pero Chef..."le sonreía sin mas" esta perfecto todo...

–Oh en serio?... "pregunto extrañado"

–Bueno, claro si toma alcohol su sentido del gusto se perderá por el momento, y no le sabrán a su sabor original, mas bien se le distorsionara y no le sabrá igual...

–Hey!, tu pequeña mocosa quieres darme una lección a mi?... muy bien "le extendió otro plato" prueba este.

–Bueno...no, no era mi intencion. "se rascaba la nuca nerviosa por haber hablado de mas"

–Te dije que lo probaras! "lanzo el plato hacia ella, pero esquivándolo siguió el plato hasta llegar a una dirección que no debía llegar"

Ambos voltearon a ver a quien le habia caido, le Chef abrio los ojos y fue rapidamente a disculparse pero fue parado por Chrono que no se veia feliz al ver como un simple Chef le aventaba un plato de comida a su madre, Precia solo tomo una servilleta y se limpiaba la cara sin perder el control claro solo por fuera, Lindy temia por la vida de aquel sujeto y mas aun por Chrono que golpeara a un sujeto el cual no lo hizo a propósito. Fate suspiro derrotada, se quito su gorro le pidio a Alicia que le ayudara a quitárselo de encima y en vez de que hiciera algo para defender a Chrono, se disculpo y salio de ahi, sin ver a nadie...

_En su hogar..._

–Estas satisfecha!, Fate hasta que no me aventaran un plato de comida en la cara... lo estas? "Precia estaba casi zangoloteando a Fate"

–Bueno mama, veras si me hubieras dicho que habrias...

–NADA!, mañana iras a la Universidad y llenaras los papeles para tu re-ingreso..

–Precia calmate "Lindy tomo a Precia de la mano para calmarla" Fate sabes que yo te apoyare en todo..."Precia abrio grandes sus ojos al no comprender lo que decía su esposa"

–Pero Lindy!, ya le dimos la oportunidad y no solo una dos...entiendes DOS!

–Gracias Oka-san "se iba a parar de su lugar pero fue detenida por Lindy"

–Calma, Fate, "miro a Chrono, y despues a Precia, ambos asintieron" Sabes yo dije eso y si te lo recuerdo, estera de tu lado... pero ya paso tiempo y creo que es hora de que renuncies y sigas con la carrera...

–Pero... Oka-san..."Chrono hablo en su lugar" -lo siento Fate, es por tu bien y tu lo prometiste.

–Maldicion, Madre...Chrono dejen que lo intente otra vez... solo..."fue callada por Precia y salio de ahi dando por terminada la discusión"

–Lo siento Fate, no pude..."miro como se iba Fate toda enojada y a la vez triste"...Perdon...

.

.

.

.

Maldicion esto sera corto de cuatro Capi... haber si ustedes le encuentran el chiste

N/A: YO no soy yo :v


	2. Chapter 2

_Como quieren el final de Amor, dame una oportunidad, ya falta poco y hay empate __**D: **__¿quien se salvara? ultima oportunidad escogan! (como chingas verdad Silent)_

_hay muchas cosas que tratar ya que aqui si hay casos que luego si pasan en la vida, pero que podemos hacer es lo que hacemos y luego nos arrepentimos ya cuando es tarde y nada vuelve a ser como antes ..._

_Díganme que piensan de este fic no sean malos D'x_

_oh es verdad feliz (24/25) de diciembre._

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece al igual que los personajes son de sus respectivos autores**

**TE HARE FELIZ. **

**Cap 2**

Fate Testarossa Harlaown

Fate estaba pensativa no queria ya retomar las clases de medicina estaba segura que aun si no tuviera esa carrera su padre estaria orgulloso de ella pero en cambio su madre solo deseaba una cosa y eso que deseaba para su hija no era la de ser Chef si no mas bien una afamada medico, tomo la carrera de ser medico solo por ser el capricho de su madre. Pensaba una y otra vez que haria para persuadir a Lindy a su hermano mayor y claro esta a su madre Precia, estaba en la direccion de la escuela con hoja en mano ya estaba todo llenado y cuando lo entregara tardaria una semana en llegar respuesta e ir a la universidad de Harvard y si le aceptaban en un mes iria hasta America a concluir sus estudios.

Respiro varias veces y al dar un paso se detenia, daba otro y se volvia a detener, volvio a tomar aire ya un poco mas calmada se acerco a la secretaria y al darle el papel su mano se alejo automaticamente y al darse la vuelta vio la hoja sonrio y la rompio en dos, se retiro de ahi a paso firme estaba en la entrada cerro sus ojos haciendo una mueca de fastidio y al poner un pie fuera de la direccion una mano tomo el hombro de Fate haciendo que entrara de nuevo a punto de disculparse hasta que vio quien se trataba.

-Hey a donde crees que vas Testarossa, piensas escapar de nuevo? *le decia una pelirosa con una voz calmada pero directa*

-Solo a tomar aire fresco, y no yo no huyo solo que *suspiraba y se maldecia en su interior ya cuantas veces habia suspirado ese dia* no quiero hacer esto

-Mmm hacer que cosa? estudiar medicina

-Hablo en serio, Signum yo no soy como tu, que ya dejan hacer lo que quieras y estudiar lo que quieres

-Testarossa, crees que la llevo facil? a mi me dejaron estudiar lo que quiero mas no puedo hacer lo que quiera, ademas yo tengo a gente que necesita de mi, necesito pensar que es bueno y que es malo

-Eso es a lo que me refiero! *alzó sus manos con ironia*

-Testarossa te dire algo, no todos estudian lo que quieren o muchos ni siquiera estudian por lo mismo, no tienen interes en el futuro, *alzó su mano y le señaló dudosa* o tal vez pongan como excusas lo que quieren los padres, cuando en realidad los unicos que no saben que hacer son ellos mismos...

-Ok ya entendi, soy una persona inmadura y que se comporta como una niña, lo admito pero yo si quiero ser alguien y ese alguien esta muy lejos de mi ahora *miro a Signum un poco enfadada la tomo del brazo y salieron de ahi* quiero hablar bien sin que nadie nos moleste.

Signum miro al cielo como era posible no poder persuadir a su propia amiga, siempre le apoyaba en cualquier situación, pero hoy en cambio le daba un sermón parecia a su madre, pero a la vez sabia que tenia razón, no todo en la vida es fácil.

-Fate hay encuentros que cambiarán tu forma de ser, de eso no hay duda *caminaba calmadamente sin darle mucha atención a Fate* oye ¿me oiste?

Nanoha Takamachi

Nanoha estaba en su casa no queria salir, no habia motivo alguno le había dicho a Yuuno lo que le preocupaba pero en vez de ayudarla la dejo a un lado diciendo que hablarían mas tarde, nunca llego ese dia hubo momentos en los cuales ella detestaba lo que habia en su interior, trataba de controlarse asi que no teniendo en cuenta que haria llamo a su mejor amiga, la llamba al empezar a sonar le tembló la mano y colgaba, hizo eso tres veces hasta que llego el momento de llamarla por novena vez en dos minutos, en eso suena su teléfono fijo la vista pensando que tal vez solo tal vez seria Yuuno quien le llamaba pero en vez de eso era el número de su amiga lo descolgó con pocas energías.

-Haber Nanoha... dime que ocurre para que me molestes en mi único dia libre, tiene que ser super importante para que tenga tantas llamadas perdidas

-Bueno veras Hayate yo *dudo por un momento* yo ando embarazada

- (...) *no habia ruido de parte de ella como si hubiera oido mal* andas ... que?

- Que estoy embarazada! que no me oiste, te haces la sorda, dime algo no te quedes asi *perdió la paciencia, pero a la vez se disculpó en silencio* disculpa... yo

-Pero... pero tu se supone que ... y que hay de tu carrera? para eso te sobre esforzabas, te iban a dar una beca... y *oia esa frase dentro de su cabeza, hizo una mueca no sabia del porque pero sentia un gran enojo y a la vez un leve dolor en el pecho* y que quieres de mi.

-Solo que vengas por mi, ire a casa de mis padres y les dire sobre esto... *esperaba que Hayate le dijera algo, un reproche, un sermón y nada se sintio triste, pero esperaba la pregunta del millón*

Nunca llegó aquélla pregunta se sentía mal, sola y abandonada, pero que podia hacer no quería matar a lo que en un futuro no muy lejano seria una persona y menos si es de esa persona la que supuestamente la amaba desde que eran niños, Hayate llego al poco rato no preguntó nada se sentia irritada tenía en mente y mas que nada curiosidad al saber que ocurrió con su amigo, se supone eran novios, apretó el volante inconcientemente llegando una respuesta y la mas probable, pero prefirio quedarse callada si no le decia Nanoha.

Llegaron a casa de Nanoha, ambas estaban incómodas y ninguna de las dos sabia del porque, asi que para cambiar por lo menos esa atmósfera tan pesada entre ellas dos Hayate hablo y preguntándole a Nanoha que haria mas adelante, no sabia que responder se supone que ella tampoco lo tenia claro, Hayate sonrio y tomó de la mano a Nanoha la abrazó y le dijo que todo estaria bien, y ahi estaria una amiga si le necesitaba, le devolvió el gesto y la abrazo con un gracias se bajo del auto y se despidio de ella.

Hayate Yagami

Por alguna razón me sentía mal, no tanto por el dolor en mi pecho mas bien me siento mal porque Nanoha deje todo lo que soñó solo por un descuido de ella y de Yuuno, se que es injusto y cualquiera se puede equivocar pero mire la hora y suspirando un poco aburrida saque mi celular y empecé a buscar con calma el número de aquella persona y le mande un mensaje.

_msm: Quiero hablar contigo, supongo ya sabes de que, ahora mismo tu tienes una hora libre asi que no pongas excusas _ mueve tu trasero a la cafetería ahi te espero o me esperas haber si no huyes como siempre. _

_pdta: si no vienes por las buenas sera por las malas :D_

_atte: Hayate Y._

Dejandolo en el lugar del copiloto mire ansiosa la casa de Nanoha por última vez antes de irme a la cafetería que estaba frente al campus, si queria hablar con el seria de manera pacífica y no como suelo hacerlo, hay veces que mi lado salvaje aparece y no hablo solo aparezco, golpeó y me voy siempre habia sido asi hasta que conoci a Nanoha, negaba con la cabeza como era posible que esa cabeza hueca me cambiará, y lo peor de todo volviéndome una pervertida, tanto que en el salon donde nos toca clases juntos me llaman comandante Mapache, me agrada que digan comandante. ... mas no Mapache rei en mis adentros hasta que el tono del mensaje hiciera que me volviera a la realidad.

_msm: Perdón Haya, no ando en el campus ando en una librería, supongo que por tu actitud tan linda quieres verme... si quieres nos vemos en el jardín cerca del campo en media hora ;) yo igual quiero hablar contigo acerca de eso_

_pdta: Comandante Hayate :p smile smile no seas amargada como tu linda hermanita_

_atte: Yuuno S._

arranqué mi auto y ya cuando iba a partir veo por última vez la casa de mi amiga espero y éste bien, fui como si esperase una reunión importante con mi abuelo, mie el campo y vi a Yuuno sentado en una banca leyendo tranquilamente, hay algunas veces que no lo entiendo tome aire y fui directamente a el queria encaralo antes de que Nanoha saliera de la plática con sus padres.

-Hola Yuuno -le toqué la espalda con una sonrisa- que raro que no hayas huido como con Nanoha, ella es mi preciada amiga, claro tu igual lo eres pero si tengo que elegir seria a ella

-Hayate, podrias sentarte, quiero decírtelo antes que ella y quiero pedirte que me ayudes

-y ¿que es? , supongo que es por el embarazo ¿cierto? -miraba cada una de sus acciones- Yuuno, tu estudias para ser un abogado cierto, tu pelearas por cosas justas entonces ¿porque?

-Solo por una razón, quiero que lo aborte -me miro decidido pero aun asi no lo puedo aceptar tan facil- no quiero que mi...bueno que nuestras vidas se vallan a la mierda, yo también pienso que esta mal pero quiero verlo por el bien de ambos no solo mio, si no de ella igual, quiero que en futuro cuando sea mayor ella no se arrepienta de nada, ella... Nanoha desea ser médico a toda costa y solo por un pequeño error no quiero que lo tire a la basura todo lo que desea.

saque un cigarrillo de mi bolso, siempre fumo cuando estoy nerviosa o estresada pensé que Yuuno estaba en lo correcto, sa verdad solo por un descuido no puede dejar todo, pero no siempre sera asi hay que tomar la responsabilidad sea para bien o para mal, el me miró con sorpresa y después con enojo se paro de su asiento y me arrebató el cigarrillo, se muy bien porqué quiere ser médico Nanoha por mi causa.

-Yuuno, yo no importó, tampoco mi salud, todos morimos, yo no valgo la. ..-apago el cigarro y me miro con enojó-

-Si no lo valieras entonces dile eso a Nanoha no a mi -tomo el libro y se alejó molestó- Solo que yo lo hago por ambos no solo por mi

Lo miraba como se alejaba el siempre hacia eso cuando yo me ponía a fumar, pero después entre en la cuenta to no vine para ser la regañada, maldije en mis adentros yo se que no me queda mucho tiempo, lo volvi a mirar molesta y dui tras el tomandolo por el hombro cuando el se volteó extrañado le di un puñetazo en la cara, por una parte sabia que estaba bien lo que el hacia pero a la vez sabia que era un error, el estaba ahi tirado en el pasto con una mano en su nariz tratando de calmar la hemorragia.

-TU, ERES PEOR QUE YO, AL MENOS YO NO...TU NO TIENES DERECHO A JUZGARME... RATA DE BIBLIOTECA! -sali corriendo de ahi manteniéndome firmé-.

Salio de lo peor esa plática, el simplemente no queria tener una traba en sus estudios, pero yo empecé a reir cuando habia entrado en mi auto, soy de lo peor no lo quería golpear solo matarlo todos tenemos que dejar algo a cambió nada es gratis, mire mi celular que estaba en el asiento del copiloto tenia dos mensajes uno de Yuuno y otro de Nanoha.

_msm: Hayate, perdón hable de mas, apoyaré a Nanoha en lo que pueda, ese golpe me dejo en K.O gracias Comandante Mapache, _

_pdta: No soy Rata! _

_Apoyala_

_atte: Yuuno S.-_

_msm: Hayate hable con mis padres creo se enfadaron les dije que pensaban con lo que dijo Yuuno me dijeron que si lo veían lo matarían, estaré ayudándole a mi madre en vacaciones_

_pdta: perdón creo que me tarde porque cuando salí ya no estabas_

_atte: Nanoha_

Empecé a reír estuve con Yuuno por dos horas contando con el tiempo que estoy aqui en mi auto peor aún, saque una cajetilla de cigarros de mi auto, ya no puedo sin ellos, mire a un lado encontrando pastillas para el dolor, suspire cansada fatigada ya no podia mas aun asi no les conteste en cambió llame a mi hermana tal vez ella me ayude un poco.

_"Bueno, oh Signum tengo un problema ando embarazada y mi novio quiere que lo aborte que hago"_

_"Dime quien es ese maldito bastardo, hablare seriamente con el y si no quiere responsabilidades le quitare su hombría yo misma se arrepen-"_

le colgue asustada, ok ese fue un mal ejemplo al decirle que yo era la embarazada y no Nanoha creo que es aun peor pedirle consejo a mi hermana que es capaz de asesinar si alguien me toca, me sobreprotejé de mas hace que me sienta débil, mire de nuevo las pastillas queria arrojarlas lejos de mi vista hasta que senti un leve dolor en mi pecho maldiciendo todo.

-No me gusta esto -lo dije con cansancio en mi voz-

.

.

.

.

_Pobre Hayate, ustedes que harían :(_

_hasta la proxima! _


End file.
